1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an arrangement for detachable mounting of a table. More particularly, the invention related to a detachable table mounting for use in a vehicle. The invention includes a supporting element arranged for being locked to the table, and a locking element arranged in the supporting element for locking the supporting element to the vehicle.
2. Background Art
With reference to motor vehicles such as cars, there is a need of being able to mount different kinds of tables, work benches and similar to the vehicle.
A detachable mountable table is particularly suitable to be used in connection with cars of the estate car type, and may then be used as a serving table for food and beverages after having been mounted to the boot of the car when the rear boot lid of the car is in its raised position. Then the table can be arranged to be firmly anchored in the vehicle and to protrude a little bit behind the car. Thus, for example, a number of chairs may be placed along the table when it is to be used.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,066, a portable, collapsible table for mounting to a vehicle is known. More precisely, the table is intended to be mounted in connection with the vehicle boot when its boot lid is open. For this purpose the table is designed with a locking mechanism with a peg that is arranged to be put through a shackle available in the car normally used for locking of said boot lid. In that way the table may be locked to the vehicle. This known table is also designed with two legs that in the mounted and locked state of the table rests on the ground and in that way carries the weight of the table.
A disadvantage with the arrangement according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,066 is that it is assumed that the vehicle of current interest is placed on a firm and smooth foundation in order to permit the two legs resting on the ground to carry the table in a correct manner. As the design comprises two legs resting on the ground there is also a risk that the legs are soiled if the vehicle for example is parked on a muddy or wet foundation. The known design is also relatively complex in its design when it besides a tabletop also comprises two folding out legs. One more disadvantage is that its locking mechanism is not firmly anchored to the shackle of the vehicle, which may result in a certain instability for the table.
A main purpose of the present invention is to provide an enhanced arrangement for detachable mounting of a table in a vehicle, at which above-mentioned problem is solved. The purpose is achieved by arranging a first locking element so that it is detachably locked to a second locking element designed in the vehicle, whereby the supporting element and the first locking element solely carries said table.
The invention consists of an arrangement for detachable mounting of a table at a vehicle, comprising a supporting element arranged to be locked to said table and a first locking element arranged in the supporting element for locking the supporting element to the vehicle. The invention is characterized in that the supporting element by means of the first locking element is arranged for fastening to a second locking element designed in the vehicle whereby the supporting element and the first locking element solely carries said table.
By means of the invention a number of advantages are obtained. Foremost it is to be noted that the arrangement according to the invention constitutes a very simple and robust design with a low number of parts and which is mounted (and dismounted) in a quick and simple manner with reference to a vehicle. As said supporting element together with the first locking element solely carries the table a solution is acquired that does not require for example any extra legs that must be mounted to be resting on the ground. This also contributes to the simple design of the invention. By means of the design of the invention it is also simple to stow in for example a space beneath a floor in a boot in the vehicle in question.
One additional purpose of the invention is to provide an arrangement for detachable mounting of a table at a vehicle, at which a locking device available in the vehicle is used for the mounting of the table. This is achieved as said second locking element consists of a shackle available in the vehicle used for locking of a door or lid belonging to the vehicle.
One additional purpose of the invention is to provide a robust table design which is not experienced as unstable. This is achieved by designing said supporting element as a principally tubular leg with a longitudinal slot that during mounting is fitted around the shackle, after which the leg is locked to the shackle with said first locking element.
With the term xe2x80x9cdetachable mounted tablexe2x80x9d used in the following not only planar tables and tables tops for serving of for example food and beverages are concerned, but also other types of work benches, holders for work pieces and tools, as well as similar table designs.